Summer
by NovemberRain123
Summary: the next generation hase just ended their 6th year at hogwarts now its time to party all summer long. But things start to heat up between Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. Sorry suck at summarys PLEASE read! Hope you like it. ps lots of typos sorry.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMER

CHAPTER ONE: DAY ONE

As Rose walked into the Potter manor she was ambushed by all of her cousins. All she herd around her was: Rosie we missed you so much! Where's your dad? Where's your mum? Hi Hugo! Your skin and bones! Wanna go play quidditch? Oh my god your hair looks so good! Why are you all legs? Do you have a boyfriend yet? Do we need to beet him up? You should bring him home so we can… talk to him. It took her about an hour just to get up to the gust room and unpack.

"Rose!" Albus yelled coming into her room and giving her a bear hug. "I haven't seen you for so long!"

Rose rolled her eyes "You saw me two weeks ago."

Al put her down "Still, OH! Before I forget. All the parents are going on a trip to Ireland for the rest of the summer! And their not going to be back till a week before school starts! Annnnnnnd their leaving tonight!"

"That's freaking amazing! Wait, theirs only one problem."

Albus frowned "What?"

Rose crossed her arms and sat down on her bed "Is your bitch here."

Al's face went from confused to angry "I don't understand your hatred for Scorpius-!"

Rose cut him off "oh my god he is. This is going to be the worst summer ever!" Albus never got the opportunity to answer her because all the sudden Scorpius burst into the room.

"the adults are leaving sooner than we expected they want us all down their." then he left. Albus ginned and ran down stairs. Rose sighed louder then necessary and heaved her self off the bed then down stairs.

When she got down stairs all the adults were standing in front of the fire place staring at their children sitting on the couches. It looked as though they all had something to say.

"Now children," Harry said looking at them very seriously "we're trusting you fore three months on your own."

"So these are the rules." Ginny said getting straight to the point "we have gave Molly a certain amount of money for food." she looked straight at Molly " Don't waist it because its all you get for the summer."

"Now asking you not to have wild party's would be like asking us to turn in our wands. So go right ahead" said Hermione " just clean up your mess."

"When we get back we don't want to get ambushed by a thousand thing like 'your son broke my sons arm!'" said Ron looking straight at James "And we don't want to get disturbed bye anyone unless its an absolute emergency. But don't do anything stupid enough to make it an emergency."

"No boys." Charlie said. All the girls including the adults rolled their eyes.

"No alcohol under the age of seven-teen" Percy said

"Stay in Brittan." said Bill looking at Louis.

" 'av fun" Fluer said looking board

"Don't light the house on fire" said Victorie and Teddy at the same time.

"It sucks to lose a sibling," Gorge said looking pissed "So try not to get into a fight with anyone."

"Use condoms." said Audrey flatly. The boys stiffed a laugh

"don't make us regret this" said Angelina looking very, very serious. And with a few good bye hugs and kissed they all disaperated.

"Well its five now so you all have about five hours to get ready for the party" James said getting up and stretching "Molly give me some money food and alcohol"

Molly rolled her eyes and chucked a few coins at his head

Rose didn't care much for going and taking five hours to get ready so instead she decided that she wanted to take a dip in the lake. So she went and got her green swim suit on grabbed a towel and told Al if he needed her that she'd be out in the back. It was a bit of a walk to the lake about a mile at the most but it was such a beautiful day that Rose didn't really care. As soon as she got to the lake she slipped off her flip-flops went to the highest rock and dove in. it was cold at first but Rose got used to it in no time.

Rose looked around at the scenery. She'd spent half her life here but she could never get used to how beautiful it was here. Sure her manor was gorges too and the land was to die for but she was used to that. The potters property was covered in grass and rocky mountains and a little bit of forest. After about an hour of swimming rose got out, walked over to her favorite apple tree and sun bathed.

Scorpius was freakishly depressed. He was laying down in a per tree out in the garden when Albus came and shoved him out of it.

"Okay, Mr. Depression what's the matter?" he asked standing over Scorpius.

"Besides the fact that I know have brain damage, you cousin hates me and I just don't like the felling."

Albus looked at him with no expression on his face and nodded "Well," he said. "I don't now what to say but if you want to go talk to her go right ahead." then he walked away.

Rose looked up as she herd someone coming.

_Great _she thought _Just the person I wanted to see._

"What are you doing over here Malfoy?" she demanded

"I'm not in the mood to fight Rose I simply came over here to do a few laps then I'll take me leave okay?" he didn't wait for her to answer but was true to his words he swam then left. He swam then left. He didn't teas rose in the slightest. He just swam then left.

_What the hell? _thought Rose.

The party was just as Rose expected it to be. Every one was screaming, the music was way to loud, about twelve guys hitting on her, every time a guy hit on her about all her guy cousins would get up in their face, she would tell them that she wasn't interested in this random guy, they would back down.

Rose was getting board after only an hour of the party so she grabbed a bottle of fire whisky and apperated on the roof. She looked up at the night sky. It was so pretty. Rose couldn't remember how many times she did this. When ever their was a party she would just go to the roof and wait till it was done. Rose was in deep thought when all the sudden she herd a loud crack.

"!" yelled her very drunk best cousin.

Rose rolled her eyes "Yes, Albus?"

"Your missing the party!" he wined "Your such a party pooper, you put the Z's in parties."

"Okay Al." Rose said getting up "I think that its time for you to go to sleep." it was only eleven but Albus did some pretty stupid stuff when he was drunk.

"Awwwwwwww!" Albus wined again "But I don't want to!"

"Oh yes you do." then rose grabbed Albus's hand and apperated to his bed room. "Now lay down and think of a nice soothing thought."

"m'k." and he was asleep instantly. As soon as Rose walked out of the room she bumped into Scorpius.

"Oh! Please excuse me." the he walked around her to Albus's door.

"Okay what the hell?" rose said without really thinking about what she was saying

Scorpius turned around "I'm sorry?"

"Why are you being so nice?"

he had a confused look on his face "Would you rather me be rood?"

"I would rather have things back to normal" I said looking up at him

"Okay _Weasley _starting tomorrow all be the same annoying person as I always am. Being nice was getting boring any way." then he patted her head and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: DAY TWO

The next morning the house was trashed and everyone had a hang over. Every one except Rose and Scorpius. Witch meant they were the first ones up. Together. Alone.

"Why thank you." Scorpius said taking the cup of tea that Rose just poured for her self.

"Give it back Malfoy!" she said reaching for it. Now Rose was not short in fact she was very tall at least five, eleven, and a half. But Scorpius was about six, seven.

Somehow they ended up falling with Scorpius on top of Rose with hot tea all over them. Despite the fact that Rose was highly annoyed she couldn't hold back a laugh. They stayed their laughing for what seemed to an hour but was only about half a minute when Scorpius grabbed Rose's face and kissed her with all his might. Rose's first thoughts were to push him the hell off but then Rose thought what the hell.

Rose threw her arms around his neck and pulled her closer. They stayed there snogging until they herd a door opining. Rose shoved Scorpius off of her and started to fix her hair then remembered that she was covered in tea.

"We don't tell anyone of this. Got it?" she said walking towards the kitchen door.

"Sure." he said with a smirk.

"Don't look so smug."

"I'm not smug about FINALY seducing you."

"Okay you did not seduce me. I let you kiss me because umm I was board? Yes! I was board."

"Uh-hu sure." he said getting up, giving her one last kiss, then walking out of the kitchen still smirking.

RPOV.

As I was running up stairs to get cleaned up I ran straight into Al.

_shit! _I thought to my self even if Albus had a hang over he was the best person I ever new at pointing things out and getting to the bottom of things.

"Why are you covered in tea?" he asked looking me up and down.

"Malfoy spilt tea every were including on me." I tried to step around him he just blocked me.

"Why are your lips swollen?" he said starting to raise his eyebrow.

"Because I've bin licking my lips to much. You know that's a bad habit of mine" it really was a bad habit of mine.

"And why is your hair all messy?" his eyes were starting to get wider. Crap, crap, crap.

""cause I just woke up." I said looking down at my feet then looked back up at him.

All the sudden his he gasped and covered his mouth like he just got it. I looked him straight in the eyes "Nothing happen. Got it?"

"Of course," He said between laughs "Nothing at all. Not even Scorp seducing you."

My face was a deep red now, "He didn't seduce me! I let him kiss me."

At this he only laughed harder that's when Malfoy walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waste.

"Dude respect." Al said putting his fist out for Malfoy to bump it.

"Jugging bye the look on Weasley's face I take it you found out?" he said bumping Albus's fist with his own "figured you'd be the first to know. But on the bright side I seduced your cousin." Albus laughed (if it was possible) even harder.

One's every one had gotten up, got over their hang over, and cleaned the house James had something to say.

"To start off I'm going to Sarah's for a week." we rolled our eyes. Sarah was James's flavor of the month and he always ended it with a girl buy sleeping over for one very romantic week then crushing her heart at the end of it. "Molly and Lucy-being the nerds they are," they filliped him off "just found out that their favorite author was in London and she's doing this convention thing so say good bye to them for the week. Dominique, Roxan, and Lily have all clamed they need a girls week out at a five star hotel and they need to go shopping and get their hair done blah, blah, blah. I would have said no but they already cleared it with the parents months ago. The Scamander's invited us all to go stay at their house so who ever wants to go can go. Well that it every one who's leaving start packing because you got an hour.

SPOV

It turns out that Hugo, Louis, and Fred were going to go stay at the Scamander's so it would just be Al, Rosie, and I for about a week. As every one was about to walk out the door I got a good long look at the Weasley and Potter clan. I always got a kick out of looking at them because some looked exactly alike and others nothing like them at all. James was tall about six, seven, built, tan had reddish brownish hair that no one could ever decide what color it was that went down to his shoulders with brown eyes. Lilly had long red strait hair that went to about the middle of her back and was the runt of the family coming in about five six she was also had a creamy completion that most girls envied. Albus was a spitting image of his father minus the scar and glasses. Louis had bleach blonde hair that was a little bit shaggy with ocean green-blue eyes and was about six, six and he was very tan. Dominique had a lovely strawberry blonde hair color that she had just cut into a pixie style cut, she had sparkling brown eyes with long black lashes she cut in about five nine and if you put a piece of paper against her skin you wouldn't be able to tell the different. Molly was tan had red brown hair just like James and was often confused for his twin she was about five sevenish and had dark, dark sort of creepy brown eyes. Lucy was a perky five ten-er she had shoulder length wavy red hair and had lighting blue eyes she was also freakishly pail and was covered in freckles. Roxan was about the color of caramel coffee with pretty almond shaped brown eyes and was about five eleven and a half she had long flowing gorges black hair. Fred had the same skin tone as Roxan had the same eye color as Roxan and the same straight black hair as Roxan but he was six seven so that's a plus. Hugo was this scrawny six fore kid covered in freckles, he had fiery red shaggy hair he was pail and had big blue eyes. Rose. I want to melt just thinking about her body. Despite the fact that both Rose's parents were covered in freckles she had not a single one on her. Rose's legs seamed to go on for miles and I just wanted to eat up that creamy skin. Rose had long uncontrollably curly red hair it wasn't as if it was frizzy just really pretty curls.

"Hello? Earth to Scorp." I shook my head and looked up at Al

"Oh hey what's up?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Every ones gone just thought you might want to get up and do something instead of stair at the wall." He said shaking his head then walking into the kitchen. I got up and fallowed him because Rose was in the kitchen. She was making a ham sandwich and somehow she made it look so damn sexy.

"Hello Weasley, how are you?" I said in a taunting voice.

"Shove it Malfoy," she said not even looking at me, "I don't want to talk to you."

"Oh but I want to talk to you," I said still taunting her "And you'd want me to shove it wouldn't you?"

"I don't really give a damn if you want to talk to me. And even if I got past the gagging of you shoving it, it would be to small to fit." she said with a smirk.

"Will you two just snogg already?" Albus said from the table I had completely forgotten that he was here.

Rose snorted "Please." she said then walked out the back door.

"Oh my god that's it! I'm going to the Scamander's! you two get the house to your self's!" Al said finally snapping then he apperated up stair threw something's into a bad then apperated out of the house.

It had bin an hour since Albus left and Rose and I had not fought yet witch was a little strange coming from us because we fought all the time.

"Do you want something to eat?" Rose asked coming into the living room.

"Your offering to make me some food?" I asked looking up at her, "should I be afraid if its poisoned?"

She glared at me, "No its just if I don't feed you then your probably not going to eat."

I laughed, "Just because your cousins cant cook and are lazy doesn't mean I am."

She lifted a perfect eye brow, "You can cook?"

"Ouch, you say it as if it's a bad thing. Yes I can cook."

She walked towards me looking down at her feet then back at me, "Prove it."

"Fine." I said walking towards the kitchen, "what do you want to eat?"

As I was cooking Rose was sitting on the counter sipping wine and observing my work.

"More?" I asked gesturing to the wine bottle.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" she said putting her hand on her chest pretending to act hurt, "are you trying to get me drunk?"

I smiled, "Is it working?"

She smiled back, "a little bit."

I laughed, "I wonder when we're going to start acting like our old self's again, you know always yelling at each other."

She hopped off the counter and put her wine down, "Well since we're acting out of character we might as well make the best of it." then she walked forward turned off the stove put her arms around my neck and kissed me.

It started as a slow soft kiss that turned into a long snogg. I slowly eased her into the living room and laid her down on the couch with me on top. She reached up and pulled off my shirt then throw it across the room. What went on from there is something we highly regretted in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER THREE: Day three _

_RPOV:_

_I suppose somehow we ended up having sex all the way up stairs and straight into the guest bed witch was awkward in the mourning. We both kind of laid their for a wile after waking up._

"_Okay Scorpius as soon as I step out of this bed we are going to completely forget about this. Deal?" I said starting to get up but then remembering that I was buck naked. _

"_Fine bye me," he said staring up at the sealing._

_Our plan didn't really work because half an hour later we were on the couch talking about it._

"_So, was it good for you." Scorpius asked not even looking at me. When I didn't respond at first Scorpius got defensive, "Well you weren't that good either." witch then pissed me off._

"_Oh I wasn't that good," I said defensively, " then why did to have a huge orgasm?"_

"_Hey you're the one who had the orgasm, if I recall you were screaming my name."_

"_Its called acting. And I happen to be very good at it. But you couldn't make me have an orgasm if you tried."_

_Then before I noticed he was on top of me. He kissed me like it was our last day to live and we didn't care who saw us. I ripped off his shirt as he was unbuttoning my pants._

"_God I hate you." I said between kisses._

"_You are such a bitch." he said as we fell off the couch pretty soon he was just in his boxers and I was in my bra and underwear._

"_Getting a little to excited aren't we Scorpius." I said as I felt his erection press against my thy. All the sudden he shoved his leg between mine and felt how wet I was then smirked._

"_And you make fun of me." he said reaching and unsnapping my bra. I shuddered as I felt the cool air ghost across my skin witch caused Scorpius to smirk again. He started kissing my neck and my collar witch caused him to find my weakness. As he was sucking he found that one of my pleaser point were right under my ear. As soon as he found it I yelped. Very loud witch again caused him to smirk._

"_Now what do we have here?" he said sucking it again. "does little Rosie have a week spot? Hmm interesting." I thought he was going to tease me far more but he just started kissing down my neck and sucking until he got to my breast. He took one of them into his hand and massaged it as he put the other one in this mouth and sucked. I gasped as he slightly bit on my nipple. Then before I knew what was going on he was taking off my panties and kissing me. I whimpered as he pushed into me. At first he did slow patent thrusts but then he put his hands on my waste and started to go faster and faster until I screamed as my orgasm ripped through me it wasn't long after when he came. After he threw his condom away he pulled on his boxers and I was pulling on my shirt and panties and laid next to me._

"_Didn't give you an orgasm my ass." he said between breaths._

"_Shut up we were both awesome and we both had orgasms so you have nothing to teas me about." I said pulling a blanket over us._

"_Oh really?" he arched an eye brow, "Need I remind you about how you have a week spot?" _

_I rolled my eyes and got up "So I guess we should talk about what this is. I mean theirs no way in hell we could be a couple but theirs no way were going to be able to stay away from each other for a week so what do you want to do?"_

"_I don't know I'm a guy I don't really think about the consequences of things." he sat on the couch deep in thought._

"_How bout this." I said sitting down and putting my feet on him, "We can have an amazing, wonderful, spectacular one week stand and when every one gets back we go back to hating each other." _

_He thought about it for a minute of two then simply said "Sounds good." _

_It was about eleven thirty at night and we had all ready had sex about seven times._

"_Are you trying to kill me?" I said sitting next to him on his bed _

"_Awwww am I going to fast for you?" he said kissing my cheek._

"_No," I said sitting on him and kissing him, "but I'm sure your not supposed to have this many orgasms in one day."_

_He put his hands on my sides and kissed me back, "Do I turn you on that much?"_

"_Yes." I said without hesitation not caring about my pride._

_He laughed slid down and flipped over so he was on top of me, "Good."_

_We snogged for a wile when he stopped and looked at me. "Wait, how many guys have you slept with before me?"_

_I looked up at him, "I should be asking you the same question but I'm sort of scared of the answer."_

"_Seven," he said blankly, "Now don't doge the question how many?"_

"_Just seven?" I asked, "Wow I thought you and Al were the man whores of the school."_

"_Stop dogging."_

_I covered up my face, "I really, really don't want to tell you."_

"_Please?" he begged, "Please, please, please, !"_

"_Fine!" I yelled then looked away, "Well don't freak out when I tell you this and don't laugh ether its really embarrassing. You were sort of well you were… my fist." I could feel my face getting hot._

"_Wait, what?" Scorpius said moving my chin so I was looking at him. "But you didn't bleed every where."_

"_Yes I did." I said covering up my face again "I'm just good at cleaning charms."_

_I never thought I'd bin more embarrassed in my life but then Scorpius had to top it all off with giggling._

"_You promised you wouldn't laugh!" I said trying to shove him off me but damn he was strong. I guess that's what you get when a Gryffindor beater is holding you down._

"_I'm sorry its just I cant imagine last night to be your first time. your so… good."_

_I ones again covered up my face "Oh my god I am soooooo embarrassed!" _

_Scorpius pride my hands from my face and made me look at him, "Rose Weasley, I am proud to be your first."_

"_Can you just act like I never told you?" I said looking up at him. He chuckled but agreed then I fell asleep in his arms._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: Day four

SPOV

Rose telling me that I was her first time just made me fall harder for that girl. I know I promised to forget about her losing her v-card to me but I simply had too many questions.

"So you've never had shower sex?" I said sitting on the counter eating a piece of toast as she made breakfast.

"No Scorpius." she said getting the eggs out of the fridge.

"What about getting eaten out?" she looked at me like I was stupid.

"Ever given a blow job?"

"Nope,"

"Hot tub sex?"

"Scorpius," she said putting her hands on the sides of my face, "think of every type of sex then no I haven't."

We were quiet for a wile then I had to say "Anole?" the milk that she was drinking went every were.

"No, and I don't plan on it." she said gasping for air.

"Hey," I said hoping off the counter helping her clean up the mess, "Don't nock it till you try it."

"Well," she said taking a drink of water then putting her hands on the my sides, "I'm not going to try it."

"That's okay regular sex is fine bye me too." then I kissed her.

"Well, well, well," said a voice coming from the door way we snapped our heads in that direction, "What do we have here?"

Albus walked into the kitchen with his arms crossed looking very smug, "lets talk about this in the living room." he said. He told us to sit on the couch as he sat on the arm chair.

"So, I see my plan worked. How long has this bin going on?" he said looking excited.

"I donno about an hour or two after you left." Rose said looking at her feet.

Albus giggled like a little school girl, "So how do you plan on telling the rest of the family you two are dating?"

"Whoa dating?" Rose said putting up her hands.

"Yeah I mean try sort of frien-ameez with benefits." I said looking at him like he was crazy. The truth was I would not want anything more then to be Rose's boy friend. But the thing was, was that Rose had a pride problem. I mean her whole family for years have bin saying stuff like: oh theirs the future couple of the year. They fight like cat and mouse its going to be so cute when they end up together. I wonder how many kids their going to have. Rose Malfoy yeah it works. And so on.

"Seriously Al, me dating Scorpius? I mean get real." then she got up and went to her room.

When we herd her door closed Al turned to me, "You are so in love with her aren't you?"

"You know I have bin since third year." I said sinking into the couch.

He patted my shoulder, "make it the best week ever then." the he sat down next to me "So, your Rose's first I'm not sure how I'm supposed to respond to that."

All the sudden I sat up, "I know right even if we end up being friends I'm always and forever going to be her first, things will be awkward with her husband and I'll be uncle Scorp to her kids and it would just be plain weird. If we're enemies when we're older then it would still be weird."

Al put a hand on his chin thinking, "what if you married her?"

I felt a smile spread across my lips, "if I married her that would… be a dream come true. Wait a second! How do you know that we've bin having sex?"

He looked at me like I was stupid, "Come now Scorpius. What don't I know?"

I laughed, "true." we talked about Rose for about another hour but what we didn't know was that she was right around the corner. Hearing every single word we said.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: Day five

SPOV

The next day I woke up on the couch to the smell of bacon and looked over and saw Rose cooking. As I was walking over to her about to put my arms around her and give her a kiss on the cheek, she turned around.

"I want you to go out and have sex with some random girl." she said looking freakishly serious.

"What?" I wasn't expecting that.

"I want you to go sleep with someone," the shock must have shown on my face because then she said, "I'm going to as well."

"But… why?"

She wouldn't look into my eyes, like she was hiding something, "I think we getting to attached."

I touched her arm, "what's wrong with that?

That's when she looked at me, "What's wrong with that? Scorpius this is supposed to be a one week stand, with no feelings and shit like that. Just sex not a relationship. We hate each other remember?"

"That's the thing!" I said staring to yell, "I don't hate you, in fact, I… well I… sort of…"

She held up a finger tears on the brim of her eyes threatening to spill over, "Don't. Don't you dear say it." she started to walk away I ran after her.

"When are you going to get over your commitment issues Rose? When are you going to stop running away? I fucking love you Rose get over it-"

She was half way up the stairs when she turned around, "You do _not _love me! You don't know what your talking about! Your still drunk from last night-"

I cut in "I love you Rose and there's nothing you can do about it!"

She walked down the stair, tears streaming down her face, and slapped me. "Shut up!" she balled, "You don't love me! You don't! I wont allow it!"

I just looked at her beautiful tear streaked face and said in a calm voice, "I love you Rose. I have bin since that stupid incident in third year. Every stupid time I've made fun of your looks it was my stupid way of saying I love you and every come back that you've made just made me love you more. Every stupid time I see you crying I want to rock you in my arms telling you that its all going to be fine. Every single time someone asks me why I wont give up on you and I tell them that its for the chase I wont to punch my self in the face. I have bin dying inside for four years because I'm a stupid coward. And now that I'm looking at you and seeing that I've made you cry is like someone just shoved a knife thought my heart. But I love you and I want to be with you not just having this meaningless sex."

By the time I was done she was crying harder than I've ever seen her cry. And it was my damn fault. She slapped me again then walked up stairs.

RPOV

After about an hour of crying in my room I composed my self, packed my trunk, then walked down stairs. Al and Scorp were sitting on the couch watching muggle T.V.

"I'm going to the guest house please don't bother me." they looked at me and nodded. I put a hand on my trunk at aperated a mile away. As I popped in front guest house I looked around. I always loved this place best on the property it was right next to the lake and had an awesome view from the master bed room which is the room I was sleeping in. One's I got unpacked I looked around the room and saw the door to the bathroom. It was about three in the afternoon but a shower wouldn't kill anyone. I was washing out my hair when it happened. It all just hit me. Scorpius loved me. Scorpius was sorry. Scorpius loved me. I was a coward. Scorpius loved me. I had commitment issues. Scorpius loved me. I ran. Scorpius loved me. I…. loved Scorpius. I sat down in the shower and just simply cried.


End file.
